Rufus saves the day
by Rufusmn
Summary: Rufus goes on a mission to save Kim and Ron (someone stole this from me!)
1. Mind control

Here's a whole story on how Rufus will save the day  
  
Kim was reading the coordinates again for the place Drakon had set up his new lair. Coming back up on the deck in the spray of the Pacific Ocean, as she saw Ron and Rufus idly eating their supply of Nachos they had taken out of the microwave. "Ron, is all that necessary," Kim asked as she surveyed all around Ron who had seem to set up a whole area for him and Rufus to hang. "Will be there in a second, get that cleaned up."  
  
"Kim, Kim, Kim."  
  
Rufus echoes in his small voice, "Kim, Kim, Kim."  
  
"Relax, sit down, we wont be there for another 10 min. Hang with me and Rufus for a while." Spreading his arms wide clears an area out of all the mess of cheese.  
  
Kim shuddered, "No, thaaaanks. Getup I can see the island now."  
  
Getting up Ron looks toward the captain, waits for a time. Then he shoves everything he had into the ocean.  
  
Entering the island Kim gives out the battle plan, "Okay, so you go over to the crates to the left, shove them over as I sneak past Shego and throw the mind control device into the sea. Then."  
  
"Wait Kim, this sounds like I'm the distraction, oh man, you agreed I wouldn't be the distraction this mission!" Ron whined loud enough to attract Shegos attention, which was up staring up in the loft.  
  
Suddenly red lights shone out of the lair as the loud siren buzzed all the henchmen to attack. Shego laughed menacingly as she lit her hands up and ran straight at Kim. " Seeing Shego Kim yelled out to Ron, "Get to the mind control device yourself, I'll handle Shego. I'll try to make the Henchmen distracted enough for you to slip in."  
  
With that said Kim ignored Ron and started concentrating on beating Shego before the entire henchman army, headed by Draken, return. Ron turned away and ran up to the control room, or what he guessed what the control room was. Seeing a bunch of buttons, Ron decided to take Rufus out and set to work pushing. Seeing that this was the system security system, he left in a hurry before Kim found out that he had locked the doors into the base. Finding the room where Drakon kept the mind-control he ran up to the central control cell. "This will be easy Rufus, see just snap a few wires here and there and."  
  
"Sorry bafoon, you will not be doing any of the dismantling today." Turning around Ron saw Dr. Drakon with the mind control cell.  
  
Ron backed away only to find him on the edge of the balcony to the ocean. Thinking only as fast as he could, he decided to put on some of his ninja moves. Waving his arms around and making monkey sounds Ron tried to get out only to be stopped by Shego. "Had to leave Kimmie to get to you, she's on the beach now, but thanks to you she won't be getting in."  
  
Ron glanced a look out the balcony to see Kim unconscious on the ground. Turning around he tried to talk his way out of this. "Hey guys, guys. We didn't come here to stop you we just happened to stop by and."  
  
"Be quiet you buffoon. Try this on." The last thing Ron saw before the chip was added was Drakken put the small chip behind his hair to conceal it.  
  
(Please Review and tell about it, it's my first story so try to understand) 


	2. Get it off

As Rufus saw the mind control on Ron he knew something was wrong. Even with his small mind he knew that Drakken + Shego = bad, Kim and Ron= Good. Rufus quickly jumped out of Ron's pocket, trying to ignore Dr. Drakken's laughter and Shag's I'm-so-bored look. Dodging this way and that Rufus made his way to the shore where he saw Kim on the ground, still unconscious. Looking through her hair, Rufus pulled out the red mind control device as Rufus squeaked and pointed at the tower where Ron was. Groaning Kim woke up slowly looking around first finding Rufus and looked where he pointed.  
  
Hearing Draken's laugh and seeing Ron standing straight up beside him Kim knew there was trouble. Trying to get up Kim dragged herself over to a nearby rock to stop her pounding headache. Rufus still saw her spacing out and waited there for a while, but Kim had slipped back into subconscious as she leaned against the rock.  
  
Still trying to wake up Kim Rufus quickly pulled out the Communicator, pressed the button he had seen Kim do so many times before. Wade flickered onto the screen saying, "What sup?"  
  
Looking around he saw Rufus doing the same action as he had done with Kim, only pointing towards Kim as Wade tried to figure it out. "Sooo.. the mission isn't going to well, huh?" Rufus just glared back at him as he sent the Kimunicator beeping loudly in Kim's ear.  
  
Rufus also did as much as he could to wake Kim, but it didn't work. She was out cold. Rufus decided that he should get Ron for help. Climbing back up the wall, Drakken was ranting to Ron as he stood their nodding saying, "Yes, of course Dr. Drakken." Or "Of course not" and the lame, "You look good in this light."  
  
Rufus found his way to Ron, climbing up on his neck, slowly pealed off the mind control. As Ron came back he looked around, still unnoticed by Drakken, who was now telling stories of his childhood. Ron didn't do anything but just kept on doing the same actions playing along with Drakken's games.  
  
"And then in fourth grade, oohh, the anger, those little idiots gave me rug burns and tormented me with their laughter and nicknames. Ughh." Punching at the table nearby slamming the wood into cracks running along it.  
  
Deciding now was a good time seeing Shego almost asleep in the corner. Bolted straight out the door before Shego could get in his way. All the way down the lair he kept on yelling out for help. Rufus pointed out on the beach were Kim lay on the rock. Ron yelling as he came over to her yelling her name over and over, "Kiiim, common!! You gotta wake up. Man, Rufus help me out." Rufus just shrugged and went down to the sandy area by Kim.  
  
As Ron and Rufus nudged Kim, as Ron continually yelled out her name. She finally woke up groaning, holding the side of her head. Ron yelled, as he was overjoyed to see Kim recovered but saw Drakken and Shego bursting out of the lair. Jostling Kim he decided it was hopeless, and thought about running. "They wouldn't want me, there after Kim, they'll probably clone her and send her out to take over the world. No, but even if I did that they'd hunt me down. I know the most about her, besides her parents. Besides, I can't ditch my friend here in this sitch."  
  
This chapter was bad, but I'm making a third one! 


	3. School

As Shego came closer the Kimmunicator beeped as Ron answered Wade told him, "Ok, since Kp's out I'm sending in the test helicopter, hold them off for about five minutes then get out of there."  
  
"Ok wade but can you holo Kim up and pretend to evade all Shego's blows to distract him?" Wade nodded and Kim seemed to pop up and run towards Shego. "Hey Kimmie nice to beat you again." Engaging in a fight Kim dodged all the moves as Ron try to cover Kim's real body.  
  
Since Drakken didn't do much, and neither did Ron, they just kind of stood their watching the battle get more intense. Wade wasn't to good at steering the helicopter and holo Kim and soon Shego had hit Kim, or would have but went straight through. She jumped back seeing this as Kim flickered on and off. Wade yelled from the Kimmunicator, "I'm almost there, Kim's going to have to go, but hang in there."  
  
Shego, seeing Kim on the ground next to Ron, came charging straight at them, laughing at victory. Ron started freaking out as Rufus squeaked with horror. She go started fighting with Ron but soon had him knocked out along side of Kim. Drakken shouted, "Yes," and ran and put the mind control device on Ron. Kim got up; hearing the helicopter in the distance struggled to fight with Shego. Wade controlled the helicopter down to the ground and grabbed Ron with a robotic arm. Lifting up off the ground Kim grabbed the Rope as she swung wildly trying to get up it, and battle Shego.  
  
Getting to the top of the ladder, Kim cut it off to see Shego falling back to the sand. "Well we lost, but Ron's got a chip on, Wade, can you zap it?"  
  
"Sorry Kim, I didn't think one of you would still have a chip on." Just then Rufus ran over to Ron, pealing off the chip. Ron still lay there motionless, Rufus went over to his heart, felt it. Did a little thumb up sign, and went back to the pocket.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
At Kim's locker Ron and Kim started talking, "How was it out there,  
before you got knocked out?" Kim looked up from a book and returned, "Oh,  
nothing much, to many Henchman, no to mention Shego. How were you?"  
  
"Oh, me? Rufus and I went up to the control room pressed a button to lock  
the outside doors, sorry. We found the laser but Drakken was there, I was  
starting to fight him when. What?" Kim was trying to keep from laughing,  
"Ron, it's just funny thinking of you fighting."  
  
"It's no that funny, well anyway. Shego popped up and pointed to you  
lying on the ground outside, I turned around and they put the mind  
control device on me. They forgot Rufus who woke me up and guided me  
outside." Rufus popped out of the pocket hearing his name and shouted,  
"Booyah!" waving his arms above his head with his hands together.  
  
As they walked down the hall Ron finally got it out of himself. "Hey Kim, are you going to anybody to the football game tonight?" "Sorry Ron, but you know we have to cheer at those games don't you remember?" Kim looked at Ron, who's face looked it had gotten beat up on, "But hey, next time we aren't cheering for a game we can go." Ron's face brightened considerably.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
After school Ron and Kim went to change and cheered at the game. But Kim sat by Ron anytime they weren't cheering. Bonnie, seeing this, came over to cause trouble, "Hey Kim, I can see you still here with the Mad Dog." Looking at Ron. "Must have bought him at Smarty Mart."  
  
Kim jumped up in defense of Ron, "Back off Bonnie, he's as much of a mascot to you as to me. So why-" Kim was cut off by Ron interjecting.  
  
"Back off Kim," to Bonnie. "Hey Bonnie, I wasn't bought at smarty mart but this was! Hit her Rufus" Turning around Bonnie got sprayed full in the face with Ron's container of Whip cream, fired by Rufus.  
  
Bonnie shrieked when she got hit, "Ahh, look at my hair!" She stomped off to the hearing off, "Booyah!" as Ron and Rufus high-fived each other to their success.  
  
* * * * * *  
  
Later Wade beeped in after the game was over, Ron and Kim were walking home.  
  
The tone familiar to them beeped as Ron Groaned when he heard it. "What's the Sitch Wade?" Wade was sitting by his computer as always, his fingers whizzing over it as he talked to Kim  
  
"It's trouble near Drakken's Isle. But he's trying a new way of mind control; he's contaminating the water so it could be used as a mind control. But it isn't as effective so all you need to do is drink bottled water. He's in Mexico now, I hooked you up with a ride. I also put some phase disruptors in your pack, in case he uses the regular device again." A huge Semi-truck pulled up, "This will take you to the ocean, then you'll be picked up by a cruise liner."  
  
"Seet, a Cruize, this is a mission that I'm going to like." "Uhuh!" Rufus agreed climbing up to his shoulder 


End file.
